Twilight Sparkle (człowiek)/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Sci-Twi ogląda swoją tablicę.png EG2 Coś dziwnego dzieje się w tej szkole.png EG2 Sci-Twi się zastanawia.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Twilight assembling a new device EG3.png Twilight's amulet is finished EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Sci-Twi "practically give me" EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Sci-Twi adjusting her tie EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just haven't found it yet" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts2.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" on the stairs EG3.png Sci-Twi "There's only so much" EG3.png EG3 W gabinecie Dyrektor Grzyb.png EG FG Twilight rozmawia z dyrektorką.png EG FG Rozmowa z Dyrektorką.png EG FG Niespokojna Twilight.png EG FG No nie wiem.png EG FG Twilight pakująca się na Igrzyska.png EG FG Twilight zakłada swój amulet.png EG FG Twilight chowa Spike'a w plecaku.png EG3 Przygotowywanie do wyjazdu.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png EG3 Twilight wita się z Sugarcoat.png Sci-Twi uncomfortable with the loud music EG3.png Sci-Twi cringing at the music EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Łucznikczki2.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG EG3 Midnight Sparkle.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny Usunięte [[Świat da mi więcej|'Świat da mi więcej(wersja alternatywna)']] EG3 SU Sunset przejście obrazu do Twilight.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight śpiewają razem Refren.png EG3 animatic - Twilight and Sunset sing back-to-back.png EG3 SU - Sunset i Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and Twilight "it's calling out my name".png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight przed drzwiami - podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Twarze Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png 'Alternatywne Zakończenie' EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "I don't care what Principal Cinch says".png EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "more fun getting to know everyone".png EG3 animatic - Spike "any idea who you wanna sit next to".png EG3 animatic - Twilight Sparkle happy.png EG3 animatic - Shadowbolts wave goodbye to Wondercolts.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Twilight Sparkle i Spike śpią.png EG4 Twilight ma koszmary.png EG4 Twilight zakłada okulary w pośpiechu.png EG4 Midnight pojawia się za Twilight w lustrze.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle mówi Twilight że zawsze będzie w jej umyśle.png EG4 Midnight zapowiada że mimo wszystko wróci po magię.png EG4 Twilight i Midnight Sparkle połączone.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina że jeszcze nie dojechali do obozu.png EG4 Zmartwiona Twilight patrzy przez okno autobusu.png EG4 Pinkie przypomina o zmianie Twilight i Sunset w demony.png EG4 Sunset pociesza Twilight.png EG4 Flash podaje Twilight jej plecak.png EG4 Sunset opowiada o kucykowej Twilight.png EG4 Twilight mówi o szafirach.png EG4 Timber tłumaczy pochodzenie nazwy szafirów.png EG4 Timber i Twilight rumienią się.png EG4 Timber flirtuje z Twilight.png EG4 Twilight "Na pewno mówisz to wszystkim obozowiczkom".png EG4 Timber szybko żegna się z Twilight.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa radośnie rozpoczyna obozowy tydzień.png EG4 Sunset, Twilight i Spike w namiocie.png EG4 Sunset wspomina Twilight o Timberze.png EG4 Sunset mówi o zauroczeniu Twilight w Timberze.png EG4 Twilight wspomina zdarzenia z Igrzysk Przyjaźni.png EG4 Sunset zapewnia że wszyscy wybaczą Twilight jej potknięcie.png EG4 Lewitująca tubka kremu z filtrem.png EG4 Lewitujące rzeczy w namiocie Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Dwie różne reakcje na magię.png EG4 Twilight boi się że to Midnight Sparkle użyła magii.png EG4 Twilight przypadkiem wpada na Timbera.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Twilight chwali Timbera za jego lampę na pomost.png EG4 Rarity wymienia magiczne ataki w ich szkole.png EG4 Rarity patrzy na zasmuconą Twilight.png EG4 Twilight słyszy głos Midnight.png EG4 Twilight szuka źródła głosu.png EG4 Twilight rozgląda się przestraszona.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle ukazuje się w ognisku.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle straszy Twilight.png EG4 Twilight krzyżuje ręce w obronnym geście.png EG4 Twilight orientuje się że użyła magii.png EG4 Sunset stara się porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii.png EG4 Twilight odwraca się do Sunset ze złością.png EG4 Twilight czuje, że nie da rady zapanować nad magią.png EG4 Widziana w tle łódka Derpy i Sandalwooda przyspiesza.png EG4 Twilight patrzy na swoje ręce.png EG4 Pinkie podejrzewa Gaję o powodowanie dziwnych zjawisk.png EG4 Twilight czuje się winna.png EG4 Twilight patrzy na swoich przyjaciół.png EG4 Twilight ucieka do lasu.png EG4 Twilight wbiega do lasu.png EG4 Nad brzegiem strumyka.png EG4 Już nie rozumiem pewnych spraw..png EG4 Twilight siedzi na kłodzie.png EG4 Odbicie Twilight.png EG4 Twilight obserwuje swoją rękę.png EG4 Twilight spogląda w górę.png EG4 Twilight w snopie światła.png EG4 Twilight chce rozproszyć swoje odbicie jako Midnight Sparkle.png EG4 Twilight jest przestraszona.png EG4 Twilight próbuje się pozbierać.png EG4 Twilight wpada na Timbera.png EG4 Timber mówi Twilight, że jej szukał.png EG4 Twilight "To musiało być fajne dorastać w takim miejscuT.png EG4 Timber i Twilight rozmawiają idąc przez las.png EG4 Timber i Twilight śmieją się razem.png EG4 Twilight i Timber rumienią się patrząc na siebie.png EG4 Timber wyjmuje gałązkę z włosów Twilight.png EG4 Twilight "Jak długo już z tym chodzę?".png EG4 Twilight trąca Timbera łokciem.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Tarcza Rarity pcha Applejack w krzaki.png EG4 Bałagan w stołówce.png EG4 Sunset "Standardowe zachowanie Pinkie Pie".png EG4 wypadało by posprzątać.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Gloriosa zastanawia się co się stało.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Sunset chce zbadać tą magię.png EG4 zaniepokojona Twilight.png EG4 Twilight zwierza się Spike'owi.png EG4 Sunset pyta Twilight po co przyszła do lasu.png EG4 Sunset dotyka ręki Twilight.png EG4 Oczy Sunset zaczynają świecić.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight czuje się winna za wypadki na obozie.png EG4 Wspomnienie gdzie Twilight wyznaje swoje obawy Spike'owi.png EG4 Sunset "Nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle".png EG4 Sunset cieszy się z nowej mocy.png EG4 Sunset obiecuje Twilight wsparcie.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight krzyczą ze strachu.png EG4 Sunset wskazuje na siekierę Timbera.png EG4 Sunset wymyśla wymówkę.png EG4 Twilight podaje dłoń Timberowi.png EG4 Twilight czyta wiadomość od Sunset.png EG4 Twilight podziela zdanie Timbera o niebezpiecznej magii kryształów.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight widzą zamykające się wejście.png EG4 Sunset głaszcze Spike'a po głowie.png EG4 Twilight, Sunset i Spike przez ścianą konarów i pnączy.png EG4 Sunset wspiera Twilight.png EG4 Twilight używa magii na pnączach.png EG4 Twilight używa większej ilości mocy.png EG4 Twilight boi się, że pogorszy sytuację.png EG4 Twilight skupia swoją magię.png EG4 Sunset dodaje Twilight odwagi.png EG4 Twilight traci kontrolę nad przemianą.png EG4 Twilight nie umie powstrzymać transformacji.png EG4 Przyjaciółki wpierające Twilight w jej wewnętrznej walce.png EG4 Czarne skrzydła Twilight pękają.png EG4 Twilight wygrywa ze swoją ciemną stroną.png EG4 Twilight po kucykowaniu.png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Dziewczyny rozmawiają o naszyjnikach.png EG4 Dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł jak uratować obóz.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Rozmowa Timbera i Twilight.png EG4 Twilight chce pocałować Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa przerywa romatyczne chwilę.png EG4 Twilight po przyjacielku uderza Sunset.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci